shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Headquarters/Devil Fruit Committee
CP9 by saryth.jpg What We Do The Devil Fruit Committee is here to help you help us help you to create a super-awesome Devil Fruit!! #First off, we add the necessary categories to your Devil Fruit page. #Secondly, we check to see if your Devil Fruit's powers has been taken or not. #Sometimes, you guys don't name your Devil Fruit correctly, so we're here to help you re-name it and make it better or simply just capitalizing or adding puntuaction in ourselves. #We comment on how great your page is and help you with your Devil Fruit by giving you some helpful suggestions (ie. strengths, weaknessess, attacks, etc.). #We have to check to see that your Devil Fruit is not overpowered or godmodded. #We'll be checking to make sure that your Logia type Devil Fruit makes sense. #Last but certainly not least, we are here to make sure that no Devil Fruit allows the user to swim. That just defies all laws of One Piece!! Current Issues for Discussion For more space or discussion, please go to the Forum:Devil Fruits page. Rules Devil Fruits on this wiki have established rules all must abide by when creating a Devil Fruit. These rules are split up into four categories. Basic Devil Fruit Rules, rules which apply to all fruits no matter what class, Logia Rules, rules which only apply to Logia-class Fruits, Zoan Rules, rules which only apply to Zoan-class Fruits, and last but not least, Paramecia Rules, rules which only apply to Paramecia-class fruits. Basic Devil Fruit Rules Rule 1: Every fruit on this wiki must have enough differences from another fruit in order to be viable. Meaning one person may not create a electricity manipulation Paramecia, and another create the exact same fruit. One can create a devil fruit which turns them into a human battery though, granting them electricity manipulation. Rule 2: No Devil Fruit may be blatantly overpowered, and must pass what is known as the "Marineford Test", meaning a person can not simply defeat all of Marineford alone with only his or her fruit. Logia Rules Rule 1: Natural elements only (meaning no man made substances such as perfume are allowed). Plant matter acceptable, human/animal matter is not yet acceptable such ass blood, hair, or snot, nor are made up things such a "pink wool". Rule 2: Made up particle logia can be made, (though not recomended), provided the properties are explained in detail and make sense. Rule 3: An element needs to have enough differences in properties from anything similar to make it unique-ish, meaning a Gold Logia, and a Silver Logia cannot both exist, given that Silver and Gold are essentially the same thing, albeit the color. Zoan Rules Rule 1: One may not create a Zoan of a made up animal, only real life animals, which are currently still around or extinct, as well as mythological animals. Depending on which, the Fruit must be properly categorized under "Zoan" (Like a Tiger), "Ancient Zoan" (Like a Dinosaur), and "Mythical Zoan" (Like a Phoenix). Rule 2: One may not create a God based Mythical Zoan which is omniscient, omnipresent, or omnipotent, with complete immortality and the inability to be killed. For example, one may hypothetically create a mythical Zoan of Hyperion, however when creating this Zoan, he or she is not allowed to be immortal in any way, nor omnipresent, or omnipotent. They are however allowed to grant the fruit the ability of simple light production and manipulation, as well as basic Zoan transforming. Rule 3: The create a Dragon Zoan, the Dragon must be from a real myth, and can not be made up. However, this rule was made after a plethora of fake Dragon Zoans were made, so it is viable for someone to use one of those old ones. Along with this, one can alter the name and power of one of these old dragons Zoans, so much as that they don't make the fruit's abilities entirely different. For example, one could have a Fire Dragon Zoan, and change it to a Heat Dragon Zoan, however they could not make it an Earth Dragon Zoan. Paramecia Rules Rule 1: No fruit is simply allowed to have combination powers, a clear common thread. The Ope Ope no Mi allows Law to multiple things, along the lines of like Law has teleportation, telekinesis, sensing, cutting, sticking, electrocution, and radiation poisoning. All of these abilities are granted within his room and have one common thread, an "Operating Room". One may not simply create a Paramecia which grants the consumer the ability to have super strength, manipulate fire, invisibility, teleportation, eye beams, and ect, without a common thread and explanation. Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Ship of Fools Fanon